McPipes
McPipes is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio McPipes is an orange-red ram who is of Scottish descent, notable by his clothing and accent. He has a large fluffy beard and curled horns. He is known for carrying around a bagpipe and thinks he is a great musician. But oblivious to him, he plays very badly. His bagpipe playing is so bad that he often causes calamities to occur around him, and is usually unaware of people suffering from the noise. He can also perform a Scottish highland dance, but it is no better than his bagpipe playing. Like the stereotypical Scotsman, he can get angry easily. However, he does not flip-out. People sometimes mistake his kilt for a dress. His true species remains debatable. Fans argue that he is either a sheep or a goat, or possibly a hybrid between the two. Nothing has been revealed yet. Episodes Starring *The Pipes Are Calling *Pipe Down *Burger Scott *She's Not My Pipe Featuring *Country Rock *Loch Ness Monstrosity *Monotone it Down *Silence is Old-en *Turn up the Stereo-types Appearances *Kilt Me Now *United Europe *What's so Great About This Britain? *Not Commonwealthy *Todd's Legacy (in fantasy) *Little A-head of Yourself Deaths #The Pipes Are Calling - Blown up by a grenade. #Pipe Down - Blows all his breath away and his lungs explode. #Country Rock - Chokes on tomatoes. #Monotone it Down - Dies from over excertion. #What's so Great About This Britain? - Sliced by plane propellors. #She's Not My Pipe - Impaled by a reed from his bagpipe and bleeds to death. Kill count *Chuck - 1 ("The Pipes Are Calling") *Disco Bear - 1 ("The Pipes Are Calling" along with Buck) *Flaky - 1 ("The Pipes Are Calling") *Josh - 1 ("The Pipes Are Calling") *Hatchy - 1 ("Pipe Down" along with Pierce) *Pierce - 1 ("Pipe Down" along with Josh) *Mime - 1 ("Monotone it Down" along with Mono) *Snooty - 1 ("Monotone it Down" along with Mono) *Cranky - 1 ("Monotone it Down" along with Mono) *Spitfire - 1 ("What's so Great About This Britain?") *Mono - 1 ("Burger Scott") Trivia *Most of his deaths involve exploding. *He has been compared by fans to Squidward Tentacles, as both think their music is great when it is the opposite. Both are also known to be grumpy and their species are debated. *He appears to be lacking visible ears (or they could be under his hat). *He is one of few characters with thick eyebrows. *He speaks with a Scottish accent. *Whenever he has a starring role, the episode name will have "Pipe" or "Pipes" in the name. *His hat and kilt were originally plaid. They were later made plain green for a simpler design. Gallery McPipes.png|Original image Pipe down.png|McPipes losing his breath. Burg scot.png loudmcpipes.png|The usual result of his "music" Notmypipe2.png Pipes.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Sheep and goats Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Characters Category:Season 24 Introductions Category:Foreign Characters Category:Adoptables Category:Flippy the french's characters Category:Redesigned characters